Danny Phantom Hedgehog
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Danny is send to another world and is turn into a hedgehog! He meets new friends and fall an AI Lynx! DannyXNicole
1. Chapter 1

Danny...Hedgehog?

Don't own Danny Phantom or Sonic the Hedgehog

Danny has transport to Sonic (Comics) world and turns into a white Hedgehog! He help the Freedom Fighters fight Dr Eggman and with not knowing it, he falls for an AI Lynx.

* * *

A green beam shoots across the sky and crash near the Great Forest. Inside a white Hedgehog pulls himself out, but this hedgehog was different. His quills was in front of him, his wears white boots with matching gloves and had green Eyes. Finally he was dress in a black jumpsuit with the letters DP on it. It was the was the Ghost-Boy hero Danny Phantom. But why is he a hedgehog? Danny last remembers fighting Vlad and destroying his new portal then a white light covering him then noting. Danny shank his head "Ow! Note to self don't ghost ghost powers without knowing what it can do." Danny said to himself. Then he looks around. "I got a feeling I'm not in Amity Park anymore." He said. Then he sees a blue blur pass him. "Whoa! That fast!" Danny cried and follow it.

Sonic the Hedgehog was doing his morning run when he pass a white hedgehog wearing some kind of jumpsuit. He shuns and didn't think about it. Soon he reach Knothole and he was welcome by Tails. "Hey Sonic, how was run?" he ask. "Same old, same old, but I did see weird white hedgehog on the way back." Sonic answer. "A white hedgehog?", Sally Acorn ask, "Where did see him?" Before Sonic can answer Nicole transport next to them. "Sally I'm pick up some thing in the Great Forest and I never seen any thing like it." She said. "Is it Eggman?" Sonic ask. "No but it looks...like it lost." Nicole answer. "Hmm, let's go find it." Sally said. "Hold on Sal, how do we know if it not one of Eggman's tricks?" Sonic said. "I don't think it Eggman's tricks Sonic." Tails said. "Besides Nicole said it not one of Eggman's robots." Sally added. "OK OK Let's go already." Sonic said.

Danny spend the last few minutes trying to find his way out of the forest. He lost sight of the blur minutes ago as well. "Man how long does this forest go on?" Danny complain to himself. Then a net drops on him. "Hey! What the!" He yell. "Well well well, what do we have here?" said a voice. Danny looks up and sees a man dress in a red suit and black pants with matching boots. He also had glasses and the most ugly mustache he even seen. "Who are you, and what are you trying to be?" Danny ask. "I'm the great Dr Ivo Robotnik but you can call me Dr Eggman." The man answer. "Eggman? more like Egg-head." Danny said. Eggman frown then said "No matter I will use you as my slave and destroy the Freedom Fighters once and for all, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Danny looks at the mad man and said, " Sorry dude but I don't know what you are talking about but I won't let it happen!" Danny use his ghost powers to beak the net. "What! How!" Eggman yell. "Dude two things, one know who you are up against and two don't underestimate who or _what _you're fighting!" Danny yell released his Ghostly Wail. "I'll get you hedgehog!" Eggman yell as was knock away. Danny stop and fell on the ground. 'Hedgehog?' He thought before he fainted.

Sonic,Tails,Sally and Nicole walk thought the forest when they hear a loud scream. They cover their ears until the sound faded. "What was that?" Tails ask. "Sure was loud." Sonic said rubbing his ears. "My ears are still ringing." Sally added. "That sound like a wail not a scream." Nicole told them. The other look at her. Nicole said noting and runs toward the sound of the wail. Sonic and the others looks at each other and follow Nicole. Soon they reach an area with the trees rip out of the ground. "Whoa with a wail this strong I bet it can take a whole city down." Sonic said as he looks at the damage. Tails finds a net and calls everyone over. "What ever happen here there was a fight here." Sally said. "Sally, Tails, Sonic! Over here!" Nicole cried out. They race over to Nicole and Sally ask, "What is it Nicole?" They look down and saw a white hedgehog. "Hey that the same hedgehog that I saw earlier." Sonic said. Nicole roll the hedgehog over and look at it face. She saw it open it's eyes a little. Nicole saw it had green eyes like her. 'Wow he looks cute' Nicole thought. She felt her cheeks turn red. She quickly shook it off and said, "Let's get him back to Knothole." Everyone nods and Nicole pick up the hedgehog and they head back to Knothole.

Nicole watch over the hedgehog waiting to wake up. Nicole even did some research the Lego on his suit but fond noting. Then she heard him talking in his sleep. "I will never become you, never!" 'Become who?' Nicole ask. "Stay away from my family!" he yell. Nicole watch as the hedgehog punch and kick in his sleep as well. "No you kill them!" He yell again. Nicole gasp and knew that he was having a nightmare. She rush over to him to wake him up. Nicole shook him a little to hard and push out of the bed. "Whoops." she said. "Ow, hey watch it!" Hedgehog said and pick himself and soon as he saw Nicole and thought 'A lynx and I must say said she pretty' "Who are you?" he ask. "I am Nicole an AI that watch over Knothole and what is your name?" Nicole ask. 'An AI?' He thought before answer, "I'm call Danny Phantom." "Nice to to meet you Danny and what type hedgehog are you?" Nicole ask. "Hedgehog?" Danny ask, then turn to a mirror and saw fudges. "AHHHHHH!" He scream. Nicole jump at the sound of Danny screaming. "What wrong?" She ask him. Danny was still freak out he was a hedgehog and didn't hear Nicole. Nicole tap his shoulder and Danny turns her. "Are you alright?" She ask. "Ya just peachy." Danny said unsure. "Nicole are you OK?' said a voice. Danny and Nicole turn around and Nicole said, "I'm fine Sonic." "That good...Hey are newcomer is awake!" Sonic said noticing Danny. "Come on everyone want to know how you uproots the tree with a wail." Sonic cont and pull Danny outside. Nicole sign and follow them.

Sonic stop at a camp fire and let Danny go. Danny look around and saw many different animals. He thought two of them where weird and cool at the same time. "Welcome to Knothole, I'm Sally Acorn." Sally said. "I'm Tails." said the two tail fox. "And I Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said as well. "Nice to you guys, I'm Danny Phantom...Hedgehog." Danny said added hedgehog to his name. "Have a seat Danny." Danny jump and turn around. "Geez Nicole I don't mind scaring others but don't do that to me." He said and sat down on the log. "So Danny where are you from?" Sally ask. Danny looks down and said "You won't believe me" The other look at him. Then Sonic ask, "How did you uproots those trees?" Danny look up and said "That was my Ghostly Wail that did that." "Ghostly Wail?" Tails ask. "Yes I have what call ghost powers, and the Wail is my strongest attack I have." Before Sonic or Sally ask another question, Nicole ask,"Danny, I hear you talking in you sleep and later find out that you were having a Nightmare. What was it about?" Danny look surprise. He didn't see that one coming. None less he answer, "It was about my bad future, Where I be come evil." Everyone gasp. "And I promise my friends and family that I never will." Danny told them. They nod and all agree to help Danny keep his promise from turning evil.

The rest of the night Danny answer questions that the others give him. He also happen to notice that Nicole never left his side. He wanted to have his own question answer but decide it will wait until morning. Danny enter an hut that Sonic made for him. Danny wash his quills. 'I so got to get use to this new look.' He thought. Danny try to change back to his other half but find that he can't. 'What the, I can't unghost?' he thought again. He sign and got in bed. "Small but it feels like home" Danny said then fell asleep. Nicole transport in and saw Danny sleeping. She cover Danny up some more and give him a peck on the cheer. "Don't worried Danny we won't let you become evil." She said and sat in a chair.

* * *

This is the longest Chapter I ever wrote. This story just won't leave my head so I wrote it down. Don't worry more of how Danny got to Mobuis will be reveille In time. Tell me what you think. And yes I am making this a DannyxNicole Fanfic. Until then "Gota Juice!"


	2. Chapter 2

Danny...Hedgehog?

Don't own Danny Phantom or Sonic the Hedgehog

Danny has transport to Sonic (Comics) world and turns into a white Hedgehog! He help the Freedom Fighters fight Dr Eggman and with not knowing it, he falls for an AI Lynx.

* * *

Morning arise and Danny wakes up to find Nicole in the chair. "Morning Danny." Nicole said. You been here all night?" Danny ask. "Yes I have." "Did you get any sleep at all." He ask. "I'm an AI, I don't need to sleep." She answer. "You don't look like an AI you look like a real person." Danny told her. Nicole look at Danny surprise, "Thank you Danny." She said in a small voice. Danny walk to Nicole and said, "If I was a full ghost I won't need sleep as well." "Wait, you're a ghost?" Nicole ask. "Half Ghost." Danny said. "How did you become a half ghost?" She ask. Danny turn a said, I would like everyone to hear this so I don't have to repeat my story." Then Danny said, "After I eat." Earning a laugh from Nicole.

Danny and Nicole walk though Knothole after Danny ate some food. Soon they made up with Rotor. "Hey Nicole hows the new power system coming?" Rotor ask. "Works fine Rotor, oh and this is Danny Phantom Hedgehog." Nicole said. "Nice to meet you Danny." Rotor said holding out his paw. "Same here Rotor." Danny said and shook his paw. Danny look behind Rotor. "Whoa! It that a lab?" Danny ask. "Yep it my lab." Rotor said. "Heh, Tucker will go nut over this." Danny said. "Tucker?" Rotor ask. "He's a friend of mind and he love tech. He as been call Techno-Greek." "Well, that's great beside being call a Greek." Rotor said. "Yeah I'm call A Greek as well." Danny said crossing his arms. "What! Why?" Nicole ask. Danny sign and said, "My parents are ghost hunters and everyone thinks they're craze. Me and My Sister see ghost hunting as second life." "So everyone call a Greek because of you parents?" Rotor ask. "There is other things but that the main reason." Danny ask. "Do walk what to take more of the tour?" Nicol ask feeling sorry of Danny life. "Sure, Later Rotor." Danny said and wave to Rotor. "I think Nicole is falling for him." Rotor said and check the power system he made for Nicole.

"Look out Sugar!" cried a voice. Danny looks up to see a stone come at him. Without thinking Danny kick the stone and it bloke in half. "Wow you're sure are strong." Bunnie said. "Thanks I had to train myself to fight." Danny said. "Really?, that awesome Sugar." Bunnie said. "Thanks and next time punch the Stone before you throw it" Danny said and walk on with Nicole beside him. "Nicole pick the right man to be with." Bunnie said before she went back to training.

Danny and Nicole comes up a lake. "What this?" Danny ask. "This is the lake of Rings." Nicole said. Danny turns to her. "This is were get power rings that Sonic use to stop Dr Eggman." Nicole cont. "Dr Eggman? I ran into him back at the forest." Danny said. "What he was in the forest?" Nicole ask. "Yeah?" Danny said. Nicole look down and said,"We have to tell the others." Danny didn't know why but something told him something bad was going to happen. He and Nicole ran to tell the others. Unknowing some one was floating over the lake of rings. "You have been bought here for a reason young phantom. Don't let Eggman win." It said and disappear.

Danny and Nicole bust into Sally hut. Sally, Sonic and Tails look at surprise at the Hedgehog and Lynx. "What wrong guys?" Sally ask them. "We have trouble." Nicole said. Danny told them how he met Eggman in the forest. "This is bad." Tails said. "Sonic get the Freedom Fighters together, Danny we need you to come with us, I have a feeling we are going need your help." Sally said. Everyone nods and runs off. Later in Great Forest. The Freedom Fighters and Danny reach the place Danny fought Eggman. "This is the spot I met Egghead." Danny said. "Start look for clues of why Eggman is in here." Sally said. Everyone nods and starts looking. Sonic ran thought the forest, Tails and Bunnie flew up to the trees,Sally and Antonie search on the ground. Danny look around the area that Eggman catch him. Nicole soon join Danny and saw he had an important look on his face. "Danny what wrong?" Nicole ask. Danny turn to her and said, "Eggman said that he will make me his slave and destroy you guy, but I think he was going to use me to do that." Nicole thought about it, 'Danny might be right, but why does Eggman what him?' Before Nicole could ask Danny why he think Eggman needed him, Danny grab her arm and jump back as a pink beam hit the ground. Danny look up and growl. "Plamuis!" Danny yell. Nicole look up and saw a cat with black hair shape like a 'U', and dress in some kind of suit with a cape, and had red eyes. "Hello Daniel." Plamuis said and charge at Danny.

Danny jump out of the way and kick Plamuis from behind. "I don't know how you got here Vlad, but you did get a cat like I said." Danny said pointing out the Vlad was a cat. "I WILL NOT GET A CAT! AND NOT BECAUSE I AM A CAT!" Vlad shouted. Vlad shoot a pink ecto-beam at Danny who put up his green ecto-shelid to block it. Danny then charge at Vlad knocking him to a tree. Nicole couldn't believe her eyes. Danny was fighting this ghost like he fought him before. She shook it off and call the others. Danny was knock away by Vlad punch and Vlad flew at him and punch him into the ground. Danny quickly use both feet to kick Vlad off him. Danny then then a punch to Vlad face. Then without know it, Danny did a spin dash and his ecto energy cover him as well. Vlad eyes wide as Danny shot to him, hitting him head on in the chest. Vlad went thought a few trees and land on the ground. He rub his head and look to see Danny coming at him again. Danny hit him again and again. The Freedom Fighters reach to the fight and saw Danny in a spin dash hit the new Mobain. Nicole told them that Danny knew this person and they were not friends. Finally Danny stop spinning and look at Vlad. "You lose this round Plamuis, so I guess you better leave." He said. "Oh I didn't fight you so you can win, I fought you to destroy this forest." Vlad said. Danny look around, many trees were uprooted. He turn back to Vlad, only to find that he was gone. Danny look down. He try's very hard not to destroy things, but every time things get destroy. Danny turns to new friends and said,"I'm sorry for what I did to your forest." Sally walk up to him. "It alright Danny, Eggman destroys the trees as well." she said. "Yeah, we're use to it." Sonic said placing his hand on Danny's shoulder. Danny smiles and said, "Thanks guys." Sally nods and said, "Let get back to Knothole, I believe an new member is added."

"Mobains of Knothole. I'm here to welcome a new Freedom Fighter, Danny Phantom Hedgehog!" Sally told all of Knothole. Danny eyes wide at Sally words. Him?, An Freedom Fighter? None less he walk up to the other Freedom Fighters. "Welcome Danny to the Freedom Fighters." Sally said. Everyone cheer for Danny. Danny smiles and shouts, "ALL RIGHT!"

* * *

Danny is now a Freedom Fighter. But what Vlad doing here. I will tell in time. Danny will tell everyone on he became a half ghost. I thought it would be nice to put Vlad in there. Vlad plan was to get Danny to leave his new friends but it fail. Tell me what you think and sorry if my last chapter didn't make seance. Until then "Gota Juice.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny...Hedgehog?

Don't own Danny Phantom or Sonic the Hedgehog

Danny has transport to Sonic (Comics) world and turns into a white Hedgehog! He help the Freedom Fighters fight Dr Eggman and with not knowing it, he falls for an AI Lynx

* * *

The Freedom Fighters threw a party for the new member, Danny Phantom Hedgehog. Danny was happy he's ever been in his life. Danny mean not only new friends, but a new family as well. But Danny knew he had to tell everyone how he became a ghost. After eating 10 chili dogs, (A/N Ghost power takes a lot out of him you know.) Danny walk up to the other Freedom Fighters. Nicole saw the look Danny had on his face and knew it was time. "Hey guys." He said. "What's up Danny?" Sonic ask. Danny sit down and said ,"I going to tell you how I got my ghost powers."Danny said. Everyone listen to Danny, ever since Danny told them about his powers they wanting to know how he got them. "Well It all started back were I'm from..." Danny started.

Danny POV  
"So kids are you ready to see what your mom and I made this time." My dad said. We were in my parents lab and they just call me, my sister and friends down to show us. "Me and Jack really put work in to this." My Mom said as well. "Behold the Fenton Ghost Portal!" My Dad said proudly. "Once we get this baby up and running we will be the first people to break into the world know as the Ghost Zone!" Back then I didn't care much about ghosts, but I felt happy that my parents had finally had their dream done and maybe we can be a real family. My Dad pick up two plus and put them to together. The portal made a spark but that was it. My parents left the room heartbroken "Well that was a wast of time, I outta here." My sister said. She didn't care about ghost as well. But my friends just look at me and my friend Sam hand me a jumpsuit like I have on now but the color were swap. "What this for?" I ask. "So you can check out the portal." Sam answer. "Come on Sam do you really think Danny can do any thing to help his parents?" Tucker ask as well. Sam turns to me and said, Come on Danny an portal to an Zone? You really missing a once in a lifetime chance." She said. I wanted to so no but the more I thought about it the more I wanted to see it. "You're right who knows what lies on the other side of this portal." I said and put on the jumpsuit. I step in the portal and look around. I really didn't know what I can do to help. Then I reach my out to the wall. My hand it something. I move it and fond out I hit the on button. Before I can do anything, the portal start up.

No one POV  
"When woke up I had ghost powers." Danny finish. "Wow! you got powers from your parents portal?" Rotor ask. "Yes and I been using them to stop other ghosts." Danny said. "So your are a hero in your home." Tails said. "Not really." Danny said sadly. "What wrong Danny?" Nicole can't help to ask. "Some people think I'm an evil ghost and I just set up the hero business to take over the world." Danny told them. "WHAT?" Everyone yell. "That's so not cool." Sonic said. Nicole look at Danny. She could not believe that his people treat him like that. He puts his live on the line to save them and they treat him like he's evil. "You're not evil Danny." Nicole said. Danny look up at Nicole. AI or not, that was the nicest thing that was said to him. "Thanks Nicole." Danny said and hug her. Nicole cheeks went deep red as Danny hug her. Danny release Nicole and turns to his new friends. 'I'm like him,' Nicole thought, 'but does he like me?' Nicole turn to Danny who was telling everyone about his advents as a ghost. Then after Danny stop, Nicole ask him, "Danny, can I talk to you alone?" Danny turn to her and said "Sure." and got up. Danny and Nicole walk away from the camp fire. "I bet 20 Chili dogs that Nicole will tell him." Sonic said to Sally. "Oh you are on." Sally said.

After walking awhile Nicole stop. "So what on your mind Nicole?" Danny ask. "Danny there something I what to tell you but not in front of our friends." Nicole answer. "What is it Nicole?" Danny ask again. "Danny ever since I saw you I had this feeling that I never wanted to leave you side and after hearing about you past I wanted to be with you." Nicole said blushing. "So you like me?" Danny ask. "No I love...love...love you!" Nicole bust out. Danny was taking back at first then smile and said, "I love you too." 'And I do, even if I get back home I will not leave.' he thought. Danny and Nicole step closer to each other. Their heads move closer and then lips touch each other. It let never can't ruin the night. They parted and smile at each other. "So should get back to the other and tell them?" Danny ask. "I have I feeling they already know." Nicole said.

Danny and Nicole walk back to the fire camp, holding hands. "I knew it!" Rotor shout. "So who said it?" Bunnie ask. "Nicole." Danny told them. "Ha! That 20 Chili dogs Sal!" Sonic said. Danny shakes his head and ask,"How long?" "Ever since Nicole never left your side." Sally said not happy that she lost the bet but was happy for them. A new member and an new love. Sally smile as Danny and Nicole shared a kiss.

* * *

Phantom Fan 21 here. Finally got that out of my system. I glad I got to tell not only how Danny told them he got ghost powers but also Nicole finally told Danny how she feels. Tell me what you think. Until then Gota Juice


	4. Chapter 4

Danny...Hedgehog?

Don't own Danny Phantom or Sonic the Hedgehog

Danny has transport to Sonic (Comics) world and turns into a white Hedgehog!

* * *

The next morning Danny walk out of his new home and walk to the mess hall. He grab some eggs and chili dogs. Ever since Sonic give him a chili dog yesterday, he almost always eat them. "Morning Danny!" Tails cried out to him. Danny turn and sees Sonic, Tails, Sally, Bunnie, Antonie, and Rotor siting together at the same table. "Morning guys." Danny said back and sat with them. "So Danny are you ready to go on your first mission with us?" Sonic ask. "Sure, what up?" Danny answer. Nicole transport next to Danny and said, "A strange building as appear last night and Eggman robots has over run it." She told him then gave him a quick kiss. "All right you love birds, save it after the mission." Sonic joke. "Me, Sonic, Tails, Bunnie, Antoine, Nicole, and you are going check it out." Sally said. "You not going with us Rotor?" Danny ask. "No I'll retried from missions." Rotor told him. Danny nods and finish his food.

Later the reach the place the building was at. Danny had a feeling that he see it before, but he need a closer look. "I look around and be back at an Sonic second." Sonic said. "Wait Sonic!" Danny said stopping him. What wrong Danny?" Sally ask. "I think I know this building but I need a closer look." Danny answer. Sonic nods and gives Danny an thumbs up. Danny fly to the building. When he reach the front, his eyes wide in surprise. It was Casper High! His school! Nicole appear next to Danny and saw the look on his face. "My School." Danny said quietly. "This is your school?" She ask. "Yeah, Eggman really did it." Danny said. The other met up with him. Danny told them that it was his school. Tails look in through the window. He saw Teens force to take notes of Eggman "They look like humans." Tails said. "Wait does that mean you a...?" Nicole ask Danny. "Was, but less save them first." Danny answer. "Got any plans Sal?" Sonic ask. "I do." Danny spoke up. Everyone look at him. "Nicole I need you to get in the school computers to get Egg-head's robots away from the door. And Sonic, I need you to search the whole school. The rest of us, once Nicole move them from the door, we take them by surprise." Danny told them. "It quick and surprising, huh? I like it!" Sonic said. Everyone nods and put Danny plan into action.

Inside Jazz Fenton, Danny older sister, look at the robot that was watching them. She wonder where Danny was when all of the sudden the school was cover by a light and was over taking by robots and they force them to start writing about someone name Dr Eggman. Then she heard a voice saying, "LOG IN COMPUTED." The robot walk to the computer. Then Jazz heard, "Freedom Fighters Attack!" Jazz turns to the sound of a door banging. She watch as 5 animals rush into the room and started to fight the robots. She look at one of them that was wearing an jumpsuit that she seen before. It look at her and shouted, "DUCK!" Jazz was surprise but did what it said. She feel the wind pass above her and look up. She saw one of the robots was behind her. Now that it was closer it look like a hedgehog with the same quills in her brother hair stye. Soon all the robots was destroy and everyone ran outside. Soon the whole school was outside. "Great plan Danny." A blue hedgehog said to the white hedgehog. "Danny?" She ask.

Danny just pound Sonic fist when he heard his name. "Danny?" He turn and saw his sister. "Hi Jazz." He said back. Jazz eyes was full of tears as she ran and hug her brother. Danny smile and return the hug. "Danny what happen to you?" Jazz ask. "I don't know but it work fine with me so far." He told her. "And who are they?" Jazz point behind him. "They are my team mates and new friends. That Sally she the leader, Sonic the Hedgehog, Bunnie Rabot, Antonie, he scares easily, Tails the brains of the group and finally my new girlfriend Nicole the Lynx." Nicole transport with the group as soon as Danny said her name. Everyone gasp and Paulina walk up to Nicole and started to yell at her when stop her. "Back off Paulina." Danny growl at her. Paulina back away. She never seen Phantom like this. "Sorry about Paulina." Jazz said. "She has a huge crush on me and loves to say we're together." Danny added. "Wow an fan with crush the hero. Almost reminds me of someone else I know." Sonic said looking at Sally. "Oh no you don't." Sally said and try to grab Sonic. Danny and Jazz laugh. "It's like Danny and Sam all over again." Jazz said in between laughs. "Speaking of which are they here too?" Danny ask. "No they we're take away some where and never see them since." Jazz said sadly. "Well Sugar look like our mission not done yet." Bunnie said. Danny nods and was able to get Sally to stop chasing Sonic. Using his speed, Sonic took all the school kids back to Knothole and the Freedom Fighters head off to Eggcity. 'Don't worry Sam and Tucker we will save you guys.' Danny thought as they ran.

* * *

A important note. Fan fiction will not be use on June 23. No one will be on it that whole day. This is a protest for a new rating system. I was just told today. Tell me what you think. Until then "Gota Juice!"


	5. Chapter 5

Danny...Hedgehog?

Don't own Danny Phantom or Sonic the Hedgehog

Danny has transport to Sonic (Comics) world and turns into a white Hedgehog!

* * *

Danny and the Freedom Fighters reach Eggcity. Danny had no idea what Eggman will do to his friends but he will save them. Danny turn to the others as Nicole bought up a map of Eggtower. "Hmm, I'm picked up 8 new signals in the 5th floor." Nicole said. "Two of them must be Danny's friends but who are the other six?" Sonic ask. "I have an feeling that I know who they are but we need to get there to make sure." Danny told them. Everyone nods and Sally tells them the plan.

A little while later Sonic,Danny,Antoine, and Tails reach Eggtower and saw SWATBOTS guarding the door. Danny took out an handheld computer and speak in it to contact Sally. "Sally we reach the tower but there these robots that look like a swat unit." Danny said. "Those are SWATBOTS Danny," Sally told him, "Eggman made them first to deal with us before he change to Eggpawns. But the are still easy to deal with." "Got ya." Danny said. We'll be there soon just get the SWATBOTS out of the way over and out." Sally said. "You guys hear Sal, Let's do to it." Sonic said and race down to the tower. Danny roll his eyes and grab Tails and Antoine and follow Sonic down. When they got there Sonic has all ready took care the SWATBOTS. "What took you slowmo's so long?" Sonic ask.

After awhile Sally,Bunnie,and,Nicole met up with them and sneak into a tube. Nicole show them a map and soon reach were six signals are. Danny grab the vent the were on and rip it off. Danny then drop in only to see his, Tucker's and Sam's parents. "Mr and Mrs Foulys,Mansions and Fentons?" He ask. The adults turn a the sound of a voice saying their last name. Jack Fenton shouted, "GHOST!" and try to reach for a weapon only to remember that his weapon was taken for him. "I'm not here to hurt you," Danny quickly said, "I'm here to save you." They look at Danny,then Maddie Fenton spoke,"Why should we trust you?" Danny sign and then spoke, "Nicole hows the lock coming?" Everyone started to look around when an voice said,"I almost got Danny." "Who or what was that?" Mrs. Mansion ask. "That was Nicole she is unlock your cell so you can get out of here." Danny told them. They look surprise at Danny. "Where is you kids?" he ask to Mansions and Foulys. "Why do you what to know?" Jack ask. Mr Mansion answer anyways,"Some robots took them to someone name Dr. Eggman to turn into robots." "WHAT?" Danny yell and the other Freedom Fighters fell though the vent. "THEY ARE GOING TO BE ROBOTIZES?" Sonic yell. "Now we have to hurry!" Tails yell. Danny nods and said,"Nicole hurry!" "GOT IT!" she shouted. The cage door open and Danny turn to the Adults. "Get out of here, we'll save Sam and Tucker." Then they ran/flew off. Maddie watch as they race off. 'Why is that ghost so worry about Sam and Tucker?' she thought.

Danny flew as fast he can. 'Eggman is going to get it if he turns my friends into robots!' He thought. Sonic grab Danny and said "Hold it Ghost-Hedgehog." Danny stop and turn to them. "Sorry guys but I don't what to lose Tucker and Sam." he said. "Dude we know how you feel." Sonic said. "We lost our family to Eggman." Sally said. "And we shouldn't rush in there with out a plan." Tails added. Danny nods and begin to think. Then Nicole spoken up, "Eggman doesn't know we're here so..." "Let's surprise him." Bunnie finished. Everyone nods.

Danny goes up to the door and yells, "Hey Eggman I give up!" Soon the doors open and two SWATBOTS grab him. Danny smiles a little, 'so good so far' he thought. Soon he was bought up to Eggman. He look to the side and sees Sam and Tucker to see them tried up. They look at him as if they when tried to fond out who or what his is. "So you give yourself up?" Eggman ask. "Ya that right and I meet the Freedom Fighters and I know were they live." Danny told him. Eggman look at Danny, surprise. "HO HO HO HO!", Eggman laugh, "and where are they?" "I'll tell you if you let Sam and Tucker go." Eggman look at the kids surprise. "You know those two?" He ask. "Ya, I do and if you not let them go or I will not tell you where the Freedom Fighters are." Danny said looking at Eggman. "Fine." he said and push an button. Tucker and Sam was release and Eggman turn back to Danny and said,"Now where are they?" Danny smiles and said,"In the sky." Eggman look up to see Tails above him. "Hi Egg-head." he said. "WHAT?" Eggman shouted. Danny throw the two SWATBOTS off him and said,"Freedom Fighters Attack!" Soon Sally,Bunnie,Antoine,Sonic, and Nicole bust though the doors destroy SWATBOTS and Eggpawns alike. "Tails! Bunnie! Get Sam and Tucker out of here quick!" Danny told his fellow Freedom Fighters. They nod and grab them. "Freedom Fighters fall back!" Sally order. Everyone did but Danny. "I learn allot about you and you won't be finding Knothole or robotizes anyone any more!" Danny then shot his Ecto-blast's destroy Eggman computers and Robotizer. "NO!" Eggman yell. Danny smiles and flew off hearing Eggman yell,"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!"

Back at Knothole very cheer for a mission well done. Sonic and Tails share an high five. Bunnie and Sally hug each other. Antoine full Rotor in about the mission. Danny and Nicole share a kiss. The Casper high classmate's mouths drop open. Jazz just smiles and walks up to Danny kissing him on the head, "Nice job Danny Phantom." She said. Tucker and Sam look at Danny in shock. Tucker couldn't believe the the Hedgehog was Danny, his best friend, all along. Sam felt her heart was broken, Danny had kiss and girl and she doesn't know her. "Um... Hi Sam, Hi Tucker." Danny said weakly. "Dude how long have you been going out with a girl we don't even know." Tucker ask. "We get together two day's ago Tuck." Danny answer. Sam walk up to Danny and look him in the face. "Do you really love her even if she not a hedgehog like you?" she ask. "Yes, Sam and her name is Nicole." Danny said back. Sam sign and turn away back turn back with and sad face that told Danny her heart was broken into millions of pieces. Danny felt sad for her and so did Nicole. She could tell the the human girl call Sam was in love with him. 'Maybe I can get her to see why I fell in love with Danny and hope we can be friends.' Nicole thought. She give Danny an quick kiss and told him that she was going to talk to his old friend. Danny nods and watch Nicole follow Sam. 'I hope Sam will be are right and goes easy on Nicole.' He thought.

* * *

Phantom Fan 21 here. Sorry for the long update. I've be busy with my other stories. To all Sam/Danny fans I sorry but this is an Danny/Nicole fan fiction. Tell me what you think. Until then "Gota Juice"


	6. Chapter 6

Danny...Hedgehog?

Don't own Danny Phantom or Sonic the Hedgehog

Danny has transport to Sonic (Comics) world and turns into a white Hedgehog!

* * *

Nicole look for Sam all over Knothole. She finally fond her sitting at the lake of rings. "Sam are you all right?" Nicole ask her. Sam look up and saw Nicole. "No, I feel like heart broken into a million pieces." she told her. Nicole sat next to her. "Danny is a cutie boy." She said trying to cheer Sam up. Sam laugh and said, "He also clueless." "How clueless?" Nicole ask looking at her. Sam frowns and said, "He has no idea I have crush him and now never tell him." "You waiting too long." Nicole said. "I know, I go crazed when Danny goes out with other girls." Sam said. "I feel in love with Danny at first sight but I didn't tell him until after I hear about his promise." Nicole said. Sam knew Danny's promise about becoming _him. _"Sorry if I took him from you." Nicole went on. "I'm OK with now, beside Danny finally will learn I feel about meat." Sam said. Nicole sweat drop. 'Wait until you see what Sonic eats.' Nicole thought remember Danny told told her about how Sam doesn't like meat or "She doesn't eat anything with a face on it." as Danny says. "Let's get back to the other." Sam said. 'She find with it,' Nicole thought, 'but what if Danny returns home with his friends?'

Danny lean against his hut waiting for Sam and Nicole. Finally he saw them walking together laughing. Danny smile, and walk up to them. "Are we cool?" he ask. "Yea, we're cool." Sam said. "Way pass cool!" Danny and Sonic said at the same time. "Sonic!, what is going on?" Danny ask. "Sal call the Freedom Fighters together, and she wants you meet the other Freedom Fighters as well." Sonic said. Danny nods and turns to Sam. "Sorry Sam, But I'm Freedom Fighter and only me ,Sonic, and Nicole can go." he told her. "So we are going to just stand here?" Sam ask. "Hey we call you guys if we need you." Sonic said then ran off. "Sorry Sam but I got to go alone." Danny said then flew off.

"So what going on, Sally?" Danny ask. "One of the D.E.L. has been heading toward United Nation." Sally said. "United Nation, Huh?" Sonic said. Danny look at the map and saw hooded Mobuains walking toward a city. "Who or What is the D.E.L.?" Danny ask. "It's stands of the Dark Egg Legion." said a new voice. Danny, Sonic and Sally turn toward the voice. "Hey Knuckles what bring you here?" Sonic ask to his friend. "I hear you got another member to your team." Knuckles answer. "Sure did!" Sonic smile. "Knuckles this is Danny Phantom Hedgehog, Danny this is Knuckles one of the members of the Chaoixs." Sally told the two. "Why is your name Danny Phantom hedgehog not Danny the Hedgehog?"Knuckles had to ask. "I use to go by Danny Phantom but now it Danny Phantom Hedgehog." Danny said without thinking. Then Danny cover his mouth from his mistake. "You use to?" Knuckles ask. Danny sign, "Long story." he said "Nicole will fill you in Knucklehead." Sonic said. Then jump at the sound of ghost laughter. He turn and saw Danny on the ground holding his sides laughing. "HA HA..That is...HA HA...the best...HA HA...line ever!" Danny said between laughs. Danny then quickly roll out of the way as Knuckles fist hit right where he was. "NO IS NOT!" Knuckles yell. "Nice punch Knucklehead." Danny said and starting laugh again. Knuckles was losing it. Luckily Sonic stop him. "Calm down Knuckles, Danny is new you know." He told him. "Whatever Knuckles said and turn away. Sally turn to Danny and said, "The United Nation has their own team so if you run into them just tell them your a Freedom Fighter." "And if they don't believe you just mention my name." Sonic added. Danny nods and turns. "How are you going to get there?" Knuckles ask. Danny look back and said,"Phantom also stand for the types of powers I have." Knuckles look back at Danny to ask what he means only to see him fly off. "Yeah Knuckles Danny has _ghost _powers." Sonic said.

Danny flew back to his hut to tell everyone he will be leaving. First he call for Nicole. "Hey Nicole!" he said. Nicole appear and ask, "Yes Danny?" "I'm going to be leaving for some time so watch over my hut will you?" He said. "No Problem." Nicole said micking Sonic. Danny laugh and then hug and kiss his new girlfriend. "Can you tell Tucker and Sam for me? They may try and stop me because they worried" Danny ask. "Sure, but why?" Nicole ask. "They had be by my side ever since I got my powers." Danny told her. "All right. Good luck." Nicole said. "You too." Danny said and walk out. Danny made another stop and this time at Tails. "Hey Tails." Danny said. "Hey Danny, what's up?" Tails ask. "Do you guys have an map? I have no idea where the United Nation is." Danny ask. "Sure. You are new here so I don't see why not."Tails said and pull out an map the covers Eggcity,the Great Forest and the United Nation. "Thanks Tails, what are you working on?" Danny ask when he look at Tails table. "Oh just some that I came up with that will only be power by you, If that are right?" Tails said. "Sure as long it doesn't hurt me." Danny said. "Thanks, I stood have it finish when you get back." Tails said. "I'll see it then, later." Danny said and walk out. Danny took out the map and studies it. "The Untied Nation is to the west." Danny said out loud. He put the map away and flew off towards The Untied Nation.

Danny flew high in the Sky to keep out of sight so he won't get spotted by the D.E.L. Thanks to Danny's flying speed, at 223 mph, Danny reach Untied Nation in 2 hours. But Danny saw he was a little to late. The D.E.L. was attack the United Nation. Danny flew down as fast as head can and knock some of the Dark Egg Legionnaires down "What was that?!' one of the humans yell. 'People?', Danny thought, 'there are more then just Eggman?' Danny decide not to worry about it and fight the D.E.L. Danny punch one away before he was hit from behind. Danny turn just in time to dodge an laser shot. "Nice shot but you need work on your aim." He said and flew and punch the the legionnaire away form him. Danny pick up the gun that it drop and look at it. "Hrm, it looks likes my parents only with out ectoplasm." He said before crushing it. Danny look up to see the D.E.L. surrounded him. Danny just smile and was about to use his ghost power when he hear, "CHAOS SPEAR!" The D.E.L cover themselves form an sudden attack. Danny watch as an black and red hedgehog appear in front of him. 'Sonic?' Danny thought. The black hedgehog was soon join by an bat with an jumpsuit with hearts on it and an Robot with heavy armor. 'They must be the team Sally told about.' Danny thought to himself. "So what an cutie like you doing here?" The bat ask. 'Is she trying to hit on me, great it Paulina all over again.' Danny thought again and then said,"I was send by the Freedom Fighters to help." "We don't need help." the black hedgehog said. Danny smile and said, "Not what Sonic told me." That stop everyone, and I mean _everyone. _"Strange white hedgehog knows Sonic the Hedgehog?" the Robot said. "The name's Danny Phantom Hedgehog and I am an Freedom Fighter." The Black hedgehog just growl and said, "Fine,just stand out of my way." Danny nods and get in an fighting stands. Everything was quiet. Then a water droplet hit the ground. In one quick swift moment the fight started again.

With Danny and the new team help the D.E.L. was fallen back. Then made an full retreat. "We won." Someone said and the whole group cheer. "Something not right, that was too easy."Danny said to himself. Then turn to the group of people. "I don't think they are done yet." Danny said out loud. Every stop and look at him. "What do you mean?" the bat ask. "It was too easy." Danny said. "He right." the black hedgehog agree. "Are you sure Shadow?" the bat ask. Shadow turn to the bat and said,"Yes Rouge I'm sure." Danny can't get the feeling some bad was about to happen. The Robot notice his face. "An possible worst is an about to happen?" it ask. Shadow and Rouge turn to the Robot. "An Possible worst Omega?" Rogue ask. Then out of nowhere Danny fire an ecto-blast behind Shadow. "I knew the leader was missing in action, Right Vlad." Danny ask. Vlad stood and look at Danny. "An nice move there Daniel, but you know it going to take an lot more then that to stop me." he said. Danny just smile and said, "Well in the words of Sonic, Bring it on, Plamuis!" and charge at Vlad

* * *

Here my next chapter. Also if no one can understands my story really well I don't mind letting you rewriting it, just don't steal it. Sorry for the long up date. Working on my old stories and new one leaves mind mind ever one in an while. Tell me what you think, until then "Gota Juice."


	7. Chapter 7

Danny has transport to Sonic (Comics) world and turns into a white Hedgehog!

* * *

Shadow eyes wide when he saw the white hedgehog shot some green energy from his hand. Think he was attack him, Shadow got ready for the attack only to find the blast to hit behind him. Shadow heard an grunt and look behind. 'That is one weird cat.' Shadow thought. "I knew the leader was missing in action right, Vlad?" the white hedgehog said. "An nice move there Daniel, but you know it going to take an lot more then that to stop me." that cat said. "Well in the words of Sonic, Bring it on, Plamuis!" the white hedgehog said and charge at the cat. Shadow watch the two fight each other and soon fond that they were Arch-Rivals. Shadow fond that they even shoot some weird energy from their hands. At fist he thought it was some new Chaos energy but rule it out because he didn't feel any Chaos energy at all. He want answers but watch as the hedgehog,...what did he call himself again?...Danny fight the cat name Vlad. 'Hm, I might go head to head with him one day,' Shadow thought, 'so I watch his their movements, Both of them.'

Danny knew Vlad will never give up, but some thing was bugged him. How did Vlad know about the D.E.L.? And did he met Eggman? The questions ran through his mine but kept it on the fight with Vlad. Danny knew that he has upper hand, because he has an power Vlad does not. But will only use it if he needs it. Danny threw an punch which Vlad block but did not see Danny's foot kick him in the chin. Danny smile, he was glad that his new friends took time to train him. Bunnie training was starting to pay off. Danny was able to keep Vlad away from the United Nations and at the same time he was storing power to use for his new homing attack. After kicking Vlad away, he did an spin dash that surprise even Shadow. Then Danny shot off hitting Vlad and doing it again. 'An Homing Attack?' Shadow thought. he knew that he and Sonic was the only two hedgehogs that can use that attack. 'Sonic must have teach him how to use it.' he thought again. Danny hit Vlad one one time before coming out of the spin dash and kick him in the crest, knocking him into an few D.E.L. legionnaires.

"You lose round two, Plamuis." Danny said with Sonic's grin. Shadow now need for sure that Danny and Sonic were indeed friends. "Maybe but don't forget that you are alone now." Vlad said with his own grin. "Wrong Cheese Head," Danny told him,"I'm still with my new friends and I'm part of their team." Vlad's grin was replace with an frown. "They will find out what you really are Daniel and you will come to me." Vlad said. "Never will go to you, because old Egg-head took my old friends when they came here." Danny said smashing Vlad hope to get Danny to join him. "He never to me that." Vlad said to himself but Danny heard. "I knew you might have met Eggman, what's he up to?" Danny ask. Shadow was by his side when Danny said the Vlad was working with the Doctor. Rouge and Omega come up as well. "Sorry Daniel but he never told me his plans." Vlad said, then kick Danny off him and into Rouge. "Ta Ta." Vlad said and disappear. "Omega can't you find him?" Shadow ask the robot. "Negative, there noting to scan." Omega answer. Danny open his eyes an saw he was laying on Rouge. "Want an kiss cutie?" Rouge ask. Danny quickly jump off and said, "No and stop hitting on me!" Shadow made an small smile. He knew Rouge always hit on new Mobains. "All ready have an girlfriend?" Shadow ask, causing Rouge to look at him. "All right you are you and what have you done with the real Shadow?" Rouge ask him. Danny just laugh and said "Yes I do and thanks for asking." "I don't care and I was getting tried of Rouge hitting on you, and no I don't like her." Shadow told him. "OOOkkay?" Danny said with an eyebrow rise.

Danny stay at the Untied Nations for an few days in cause Vlad or Eggman try some again. Danny learn the Omega is one of Eggman robots that rebel against him. Rouge was an thieve and love jewels. Shadow was an hedgehog that was born to be the the most powerful life form. Danny learn allot from them and kept away from Rouge(who was still hitting on him). Before leaving Com. Tower call him in his office. "You wanted to see me sir." Danny ask as he walk in. "Yes I would like to reword you for your and you team help." he said. Danny waited. Soon Com. Tower reach in his desk and pull out..."A Chaos Emerald?!" Danny yell. He heard all about them from Tails. "Yes we all ready have two, but I want you to take one off our hands so Eggman doesn't get them both." he said. Danny nods, he knew that Eggman use them before and will stop at noting to get them again. Danny look at the Emerald, it was the white emerald. As Danny look at it an vision appear. He saw fight, an strange portal, and an gravestone with his name on it. He was snap out of it when heard his name, "Mr. Phantom are you okay?" "Ya I'm fine." he said. "Well, again thank you for your help and good luck ageist Dr. Eggman." Tower said Danny nods and left the room.

Danny just finish pack when Team Dark walk up to him. "Came for the "Good byes"?' Danny ask with an smile. "Well you did help us so of course we came for the good byes," Rouge said, "That an you're still an cutie." "Knock it off Rouge!" both Danny and Shadow yell. Danny look at at Shadow and ask, "Still don't care?" Shadow made an small smile and said, "Yes, I still don't care, but I would like an match with you." "Any time Any where." Danny said. "Danny Phantom Hedgehog has be classified as an ally." Omega said. "I'm still not going to get use to that." Danny said shaking his head. "What did the Com. give you?" Shadow ask. Danny reach in his bag and pull out the Chaos Emerald. "One of our Emeralds?!" Rouge yell. "Ya, I was told if Eggman some how get them he'll only get half." Danny told them. "Well see you guys later and Rouge don't even think about it." Danny said the last part to Rouge. Then flew off. "I have an feeling we see him again." Shadow said and walk off.

* * *

Yeah the next Chapter! Read and Review. "Gota Juice"


	8. Chapter 8

Danny has transport to Sonic (Comics) world and turns into a white Hedgehog!

* * *

Danny flew back to the Great forest only to find it empty. "Where is everybody?" Danny ask out loud. Danny look around and call for his friends. But no one answer. Danny rub his head, trying to find out why everyone left without sending him a note. Then Danny heard what sound like blades in the air. Turning invisible, Danny waited for the sound to come closer. As soon as it did, Danny saw it was Tails. Turning visible, he ran up to him and call his name. Tails turn and saw Danny. Tails jump into Danny arms and hug him. Danny hug back and ask, "Tails where is everyone?" "Everyone has been call back to New Mobotropolis." Tails told him. "New Mobotropolis?" Danny ask. "Yeah follow me." Tails told him. Both Danny and Tails flew off from Great Forest.

Danny and Tails soon reach New Mobotropolis. "Whoa, Nice city!" Danny said shock. Tails laugh and took Danny in the gates. "Nicole really miss you." Tails said. "Where is she?" Danny ask. "She is at Castle Acorn." Tails said. Then Tails turn around to see Danny not following. "Castle Acorn?!" Danny half yell. Tails look down. "I guess we haven't told you that Sally is an princess." Tails said. Danny shook his head. "Sally is not the only one secrets." Danny said. Tails look confuse. Danny sign and whisper in Tails ear. "So you really are a...?" Tails ask unable to finish. "Like I said before was," Danny said, "Just keep it between me and you." Tails nods. Then Tails took Danny on an tour in New Mobotropolis. Then an alarm sound. "Are we under attack?" Danny ask. Tails nods. They both flew off to find the others. They arrive to see Dr Eggman holding the rest of the Freedom Fighters. "Ho ho ho, Without your ghost-hedgehog friend, you are powerless to stop my new Egg-Freedom Catcher. Which seek out Freedom Fighters and, as you now know, catch them, even you Sonic." Eggman said. "You didn't catch all of us Eggman." Sonic said knowing Tails was save. "True, but I will find him." Eggman said. Danny turn him and Tails invisible. "Tails, can you use an spin-dash?" Danny ask. "Yeah, me and Sonic has been working on it for months." Tails said. "Good let's give Eggman an good douse of Spin-dash times two." Danny said with an smile. "You are acting just like Sonic." Tails said and smile as well. Turning them visible, Danny cried out, "Hey Eggman look who back and better then ever!" Eggman and the Freedom Fighters turn and saw Danny and Tails. "WHAT?! but I thought Vlad and the D.E.L. was keeping you busy at G.U.N.!" Eggman yell. "They did, just not has long as you hope." Danny said grinning like Sonic. Then he and Tails grab each other arms and both did an spin-dash. They kept spin in place then starting circle each other before rising in the air. Everyone eyes widen as they watch Danny and Tails spin in the air for an few seconds and then speed off into Eggman robot. The hit free the other Freedom Fighters "Way past cool, Danny and Tails!" Sonic yell out. Danny and Tails land next to the others. "See you later, Eggman!" Danny said then took an deep breath. Everyone cover ears as release his Ghostly Wail. The Egg-Freedom Fighter Catcher was strong to hits from spin-dash, but not from an Ghostly Wail. "I HATE THAT GHOST-HEDGEHOG!" Eggman shouted. Danny stop after Eggman was gone. Kneeing down to catch his breath while his friends cheer for him.

Everyone meet back at Castle Acorn. Nicole hug Danny in happiness. Danny told them how his mission went and told them that had an surprise as well. Danny took out the Chaos Emerald. "NO WAY!" Sonic yell. "Yes way." Danny said with an smile. Then Danny turn to Tails. "Did you finish the thing you are working on?" he ask. Tails look at Danny with an smile and said,"Sure did!," I name it after you, it call Phantom Punch Glove." "Better then what my dad wound name it." Danny said quietly. "You also told me that _I _have to power it." Danny said. Tails nods and pull out Punch Glove and give it to Danny. Danny took it and put it power in it. After an while Danny hand it back. Tails put it on and arm it at an target. Tails let out an green ecto-blast that hit the center of the target. Tails turn back to the other and said, "And Danny only have to recharge it every four months." "Way past cool Tails!" Sonic said. Danny smile. "Now it time for my next mission." he said getting confuse looks from his team mates and friends. Danny turn to Nicole and ask,"Are you free tonight Nicole?" Sonic grin and Nicole blush. "I'm have to check." Nicole said, her face turning redder by the second. Danny match Sonic grin. "Fine with me, I'll met you tonight at 8pm to see if you are ready." Danny said. Nicole disappear to get ready for what she hopes that will be an date. Danny turn to his friends and ask, "Do you guys have any thing I can wear?" Sonic and Tails laugh. "I'm sure we will get you ready in time Danny." Sally said.

Later at 8pm. Danny arrive at Castle Acorn to pick up Nicole. Sonic and Tails took him to find the right tuxedo for the night. Sonic and Tails act just like brothers he never had. He just hope Nicole didn't go through the same thing. Danny sign and knock on the door. Danny watch as the door open and eyes widen. Nicole stood there in an dress in that made her out of this world,In Danny words of course. Then again he not from this world ether. "Wow Nicole...you look..." Danny try to said. "You look great too Danny." Nicole said. Danny shook himself and ask "You're ready right?" "Yes,were are going?" Nicole ask. "Well, when Sonic and Tails took me to find an tuxedo, we pass this place call Uncle Chuck's Dinner. I ask Sonic about it and he told me that his uncle runs it." Danny said in one breath. "He right about that and I think Sonic got Sir Charlies to set the place up for us." Nicole said. Danny only nods. Then held out his arm. Nicole smile and took it and they walk off in to the night.

Danny and Nicole soon reach to Uncle Chunk's Dinner. "Noting change on the outside, let check inside." Nicole said. Danny walk Nicole inside and Nicole was shock to see that Charlies had change his place. Tables had white sheets on them. The walls were fleshly painted. And now had an stage. "He he he, Hello Nicole." Nicole turn and saw Sir Charlies walk up to them. "Sir Charlies how did you...?" Nicole ask. Charlies laugh and said, "Well It was Sonic idea, and Tails and Sally help out with fixing up the place." Then he turn to Danny. "And you must be Daniel Phantom Hedgehog?" He ask. Danny shook his hand and said, "Yes, that me and call me Danny." "Glad to meet you Danny and you can call me Chuck or Uncle Chuck if you what." Charlies said. "Sure thing, and do you have an table for two?" Danny ask. Chuck laugh and said, "Follow me." Danny and Nicole follow Chuck while backstage Sonic and Tails was readying the musicians to play an love song for Danny and Nicole. Sonic wanted to get out there an get it over with. "Sonic! Sit still please." Tails said know that Sonic never stand in the same spot for very long. "Sorry Tails but I really want to get this over with." Sonic said to his little brother. "I know, I know, Just wait for another minute." Tails said. After check that every one was ready to go, Tails give Sonic the thumbs up. Sonic got up and walk out stage. "Hey everyone." Sonic said. Danny and Nicole look at the stage. "Sonic? What are you doing up there?" Danny ask. Everyone else look between the two trying to see if Sonic really know him. "Me and My Friends came up with that I sure you will like it, but first we in to create _the mood._" Sonic said.

**Percussion  
Strings  
Winds  
Words  
**

As Sonic said those words the musicians started to play. Sonic bow before singing,**  
There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl  
**

Sure Danny want to kiss Nicole, heck he want to do it were he got back but, be gone that long made him worry. **  
Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Its possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It dont take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl  
**

Danny lean forward to Nicole but pull back when Nicole turn to look at him. Sonic frown and Turn to Tails and sang,**  
Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He aint gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Aint that sad  
Aint it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl**

Nicole on the other hand also wanting to kiss Danny, but the think of Rouge hit on him made her think he didn't want her. Sonic knew what can change their minds **  
Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl**

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**  
**Don't be scared**  
**You got the mood prepared**  
**Go on and kiss the girl**  
**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**  
**Don't stop now**  
**Don't try to hide it how**  
**You wanna kiss the girl**  
**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**  
**Float along**  
**Listen to the song**  
**The song say kiss the girl**  
**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**  
**Music play**  
**Do what the music say**  
**You wanna kiss the girl**

Danny and Nicole lean close pushing the thoughts they had before aside. As the song came to a close everyone stated to sing with Sonic,**  
You've got to kiss the girl  
Why dont you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl**

At the end, Danny and Nicole finally kiss show that they still care about each other.**  
**

* * *

Here is Danny and Nicole date and Danny report on his mission. This song that I had Sonic and Tails sing was in my mind for some time. And I don't own Kiss de Girl or Disney. Next chapter Vlad and Eggman will make their next move. Buy me some time, I have not thought of one yet so, it might take me an long time for the next update. Thanks and Please review.


End file.
